Executioner
This man was an executioner residing and working in Port Royal in Jamaica alongside the British Royal Navy forces stationed there under the newly promoted Commodore James Norrington. In 1728, the executioner was placed in charge of the hanging of Captain Jack Sparrow, though the event was stopped by William Turner Jr. who rescued Sparrow. The next year, the executioner managed the execution of French Pirate Lord Capitaine Chevalle, but the noose had previously been sabotaged by Jack Sparrow and so the event was cancelled. The same year, the executioner carried out the mass pirate executions arranged by Lord Cutler Beckett and the East India Trading Company during their War Against Piracy. Biography Early life Not much is known about this man's early life. At some unspecified point of his life, he became an executioner at the town of Port Royal at Jamaica, whose work consisted in hanging every pirate who dared to enter into the town at Fort Charles. As all executioners, this man was forced to wear a hood so his identity could remain a mystery for the criminals and avoid any type of retaliation.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Execution of Captain Jack Sparrow Jack Sparrow shares an awkward stare with the executioner.]] In 1728, the Executioner directed the failed execution of Captain Jack Sparrow. During the town crier's reading of Sparrow's decree, Jack found one part of the text particularly amusing and looked at the executioner, chuckling, only to be met with an irritated glance. Soon, however, Sparrow was saved by Will Turner. While Turner was rescuing Sparrow, the executioner tried to attack the blacksmith, but Turner outsmarted him and knocked him off the hanging platform to the present public, allowing Sparrow to make his getaway. Will admitted that he did not care if he had failed and the only thing that he had achieved was that the executioner had earned two pairs of boots instead of one, since his conscious would be calm. Execution of Capitaine Chevalle around Capitaine Chevalle's neck.]] In 1729, the Executioner was tasked to hang another famous pirate, perhaps less popular than Jack Sparrow: Capitaine Chevalle, the French Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea and member of the Brethren Court. Before the event, the executioner briefly stayed at a local tavern belonging to Hanrahan. However, for the executioner's bad luck, Jack Sparrow had sabotaged the hangman's noose during the executioner's stay at Hanrahan's tavern so Chevalle could attend the fourth meeting of the Brethren Court, much to the Executioner's dismay, being forced to cancel the hanging.''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Executions under the EITC Later, in August, following Lord Cutler Beckett's arrival and Jack Sparrow's death at the will of the Kraken, the Executioner was tasked to direct the mass execution of pirates in Port Royal under the orders of the East India Trading Company. As part of these orders, the Executioner killed several individuals, wheter they were pirates, criminals or people associated with pirates. When a child was to be executed, the executioner brought him a barrel so he stand in it and reach the noose. All the prisoners began to sing Hoist the Colours, but were soon silenced by the executioner, who pulled the lever to hang them.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End His further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes *The Executioner was portrayed by Robert Elmore in The Curse of the Black Pearl and At World's End. Elmore was only credited in the latter. *In portable versions of the non-canon LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, the executioner was available as an unlockable and playable character. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Port Royal Category:East India Trading Company employees